Marceline Abadeer
Marceline Abadeer is a female, half-demon/half-vampire. She is one of the main characters from the Cartoon Network show Adventure Time and serves as the secondary antagonist of season 1, and a supporting anti-hero and eventual protagonist for the rest of the series. She was voiced by singer/actress Olivia Olson, who is known for voicing Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. Trivia *It is suggested that she was never always a vampire, do to having no bit marks on her neck in "Memory of a Memory" *She eats shades of red, instead of only blood. *Olivia's real life father, Martn Olson is also the voice actor of Marceline's father. *She is over 1,000 years old. *Pendelton Ward has mentioned that she killed The Vampire King thus earning her the title Vampire Queen. *While she does not appear in the original Animated Short, she becomes a main character in the series. *She was the main antagonist in the online game Righteous Quest 2. *She has a gender-swapped character named Marshall Lee. *There is a Farmworld version of her that appears in the episodes "Finn the Human" and "Jake the Dog". Farmworld Marceline is voiced by Cloris Leachman instead of Olivia Olson. *There are 3 voice actors that voices Marceline. Olivia Olson, Cloris Leachman, and Ava Acres. *Marceline's last name may be a homage to the real-life city Aberdeen, Washington. The city is known for being a "tough city" and the hometown to Kurt Cobain, the lead singer for Nirvana *The Ice King (Simon Petrikov) served as a father figure for her after the Great Mushroom War. He then left her when the crown was driving him further down into insanity. *Some of the pictures in her house seem to show Mary hold baby Jesus, implying that Marceline could be religious. *Marceline is very similar to Raven from Teen Titans. **Both have demonic fathers (Trigon and Hunson Abadeer) **Both lost their mothers at a young age (however Ravens mother survived while Marcelines died). **Both are gifted with dark magic. **Both have a negative outlook on life and often encourages people to stay away from them due to traumatic experiences in their lives. **Both had boyfriends who messed up their lives. **Both were asked to become the heir to a demonic father, both refused the offer for a more independent lifestyle. **Both have a foil relationship with a girly girl voiced by Hynden Walch. **However, some differences are that while Marceline is a musician, Raven is a occult scholar, and it's implied Marceline and Bubblegum had a romantic relationship, Starfire and Raven have had nothing of the sort. And while Marceline manages to be somewhat down to earth most of the time, Raven mostly vibrates negative energy, mostly because showing positive emotion would've made her lose control of her powers. **Marceline is also similar to Minnie Mouse from Disney. Category:Vampires Category:Villainesses Category:Villains Category:Secondary Villains Category:Anti Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Monsters Category:Thief Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Friend of Hero Category:Old Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:In love villains Category:Protagonist Villains Category:Murderer Category:Trickster Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Heroic Vampires Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Old Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Friend of Villain Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Anti Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Speedsters Category:Tomboys Category:Thieves Category:Heroic Tricksters Category:Related to Villain Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroic Archenemy